sailor apocalipsis y las sailor de la noche
by serenamar1
Summary: el cuerpo de serena ha desparecido, y una nueva sailor esta apunto de aparecer. dejen reviews
1. Default Chapter

Nota de la Autora: los personajes que aquí presento no son míos, sino de creadora Naoko. solos que con el tiempo irán apareciendo , bueno he tomado prestada a sailor Universe del fanfiction de mi amiga Serekino sin su autorización, debido a que no me la encontrado en msn, y su correo esta lleno si lees esto desocupa tu correo para pedirte tu autorización por favor. Esas son mis excusas . Dejen Review alguna queja , comentario critica , es bienvenido , menos virus.  
  
Capitulo 1 " El cuerpo de Serena"  
  
La luna estaba manchada de sangre, las guerreros habían vencido al enemigo pero a costa de la vida, de la princesa ella con su inmenso valor pudo derrotar, al Apocalipsis, pero murió bajos las garras del enemigo cuando celebraban la victoria, desde las cenizas el enemigo saca una espada con esmeraldas y un poco de polvo de la luna, se la entierra por la espalda haciendo que la espada traspase hacia su vientre y un grito que se escucho por todo el universo. Nooooooooooooo-. Era un joven enamorado que llegaba a recoger el cuerpo de la princesa ,  
  
Seiya: por favor no te mueras, tenia lagrimas en los ojos cuando pronunciaba estas palabras.  
  
Por su parte poca las pocas energía que le quedaban serena quiero que sepas que te amo, y debes seguir adelante con esta misión protege el planeta que tanto queremos por mi , y por el universo entero.  
  
Seiya: tu no morirás y juntos protegeremos este planeta que tanto nos gusta.  
  
Serena: adiós mi amor nos veremos algún día. Serena comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos haciéndose cada vez más transparente, para luego convertirse en polvos de estrellas.  
  
( no muy lejos del lugar)  
  
La reina no podía creer que su bebe había sido acecinada vilmente .  
  
Azarin: Majestad hay alguna forma de revivir a la princesa  
  
Reina Serenety: Pues si la hay pero es muy arriesgado. Podría tener un riesgo muy grande para vida de mi hija.  
  
Azarin: majestad la princesa esta muerta  
  
Serenety : tienes razón aun no me hago la idea de que mi hija esta muerta. Entonces hay que hacer que despierte el yo interior de mi hija.  
  
Azarin: como es eso majestad  
  
Serenety: pues mi hija des que nació ha vivido por dos personas al mismo tiempo solo que una de ella se ha sido notar mas que la otra, el único problema que la persona que vive dentro de mi hija cambiaría por completo su identidad , prácticamente no seria la princesa de la luna. Es la única solución que encuentro.  
  
Azarin: pues no creo que cambie mucho.  
  
Serenety: ambas correremos el riesgo ve a llamar a Universe y a Galaxia. Necesitamos de su poder el renacer de mi hija, Desde el momento que despertemos a Apocalipsis empezara una nueva vida para mi hija.  
  
Azarin: Apocalipsis majestad no es la sailor de la destrucción junto con Saturno.  
  
Serenety: efectivamente Saturno y Apocalipsis en el milenio de plata era Hermanas gemelas , a Apocalipsis hice que no despertara en la tierra por el peligro que podía ocurrir dos sailor de la destrucción era muy peligroso para la tierra. No tenia pensado despertar a Saturno pero la circunstancias que se encontraba la tierra cuando vencieron al pharon 90 era necesario su despertar.  
  
Azarin: pues voy a buscar a las dos sailor y regreso majestad.  
  
( de vuelta a la tierra.)  
  
Seiya: porque ella , no podía ser yo el que muriera , y donde esta su cuerpo alguien me puede contestar.  
  
Mina: tu no puedes morir si lo hubiese muerto le hubieses causado un gran dolor a Serena, pero no pudo contener la rabia y la pena que sentía en ese momento y solo abrazo a seiya para llorar por la perdida de su gran amiga.  
  
Las lagrimas derramadas no traerían a la vida a serena, nuestra princesa, la lluvia comenzó a cubrir el lugar de la batalla y luego llego a la cuidad de Tokio y así se fue por todo el mundo, todo el mundo se encontraba en duelo por la perdida de la futura reina de Tokio.  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mundo un joven de 23 años estaba muy triste no sabia porque no sabía porque se sentía de esa manera, extrañamente decidió viajar a la ciudad de Tokio, que hacia tiempo se había ido.  
  
( en el lugar de los que no tiene regreso)  
  
Azarin: Sailor Universe gritaba por todo el palacio, no se encontraba en sus aposentó, al igual que galaxia decidieron dar un paseo por el Universo con su terrible capacidad para teletransportarse, por todo el universo sin medir distancia, que se estuviere presentando.  
  
El cuerpo de serena no estaba por ningún lado, había muchas personas que buscaban su cuerpo pero no les era otorgado el cuerpo a cualquiera así que la reina en persona fue a reclamar el cuerpo al guardián de los muertos.  
  
( en el mundo de los muertos)  
  
Serenety: Isamu necesito que me entregues el cuerpo de mi hija que será revivido, gracias al poder de sailor Universe y Galaxia. Junto al poder del cristal de plata.  
  
Isamu: Señora que gobiernas en las alturas y mucho más allá, te entrego el cuerpo de tu preciosa hija con la siguiente condición que le regreses los recuerdos a mi estimado hermano, pues no me gusto nada que les borraran sus recuerdos de nuevo y lo separan de la princesa.  
  
Serenety: mira no le puedo entregar sus recuerdos aun no es el momento pero lo que puedo hacer es que se encargue de proteger a mi hija y este a su lado.  
  
Isamu: acepto confió en que cumplirá su palabra.  
  
Serenety: siempre cumplo lo que prometo.  
  
Isamu con su poder tenia el cuerpo de serena en su brazos , entregándoselo a la reina, en sus propias manos, para ser revivido.  
  
Isamu: majestad disculpe por no entregárselo a sus guardianes pero , no confió en las personas y mucho menos en la gente armada.  
  
Serenety: no te preocupes por eso , sabia muy bien que eso iba a suceder, entonces en eso quedamos muy pronto el príncipe estará al lado de mi hija.  
  
Isamu: buen viaje.  
  
Continuara.... 


	2. Posesión y renacer

Capitulo2 " Posesión y renacer"  
  
Nota: bueno , esta historia es un poco corta pero creo que dice mucho, dejen reviews ha se me olvidaba conseguí el permiso para utilizar a Universe asi que no corro riesgo de demanda, por su creadora, desde el capitulo 3 ingresa una nueva escritora mi fanfiction dejen reviews , para consultas . Gracias todos los reviews que mandaron.  
  
La reina Serenety logro recuperar el cuerpo de serena .  
  
Azarin: Majestad , majestad  
  
Serenety: que quieres mujer aun con el cuerpo en las manos  
  
Azarin: no puedo encontrar a Universe y a Galaxia no estén por ningún lado  
  
Serenety: sabes deben andar haciendo travesuras en el Universo. Utiliza la telepatía, para llamarlas.  
  
Azarin: Majestad como hago eso. La reina tenia miles de gotas en la cabeza.  
  
Serenety: no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso, pero después de acostar a Serena, creo que comió muchos pasteles porque esta muy pesada.  
  
Serenety llevaba el cuerpo de Serena que daba justo a la luna , la metió a una especie de cúpula que tenia tres columna donde en cada columna había un cristal , el del presente , el del pasado, y el del futuro. Todos ellos mas el poder de Universe y Galaxia, revivirían a Apocalipsis y al mismo tiempo a Serena, cuando tenia todo listo llamo a Universe y a Galaxia para que se presentaran inmediatamente a palacio. En menos de tres minutos estaban junto con la reina.  
  
Universe: que desea Majestad  
  
Serenety: pues necesito el poder de ustedes las sailor más fuertes para revivir a mi hija.  
  
Galaxia: por la princesa lo que sea  
  
Universe: yo apoyo en lo que sea  
  
Serenety: pero antes deben saber lo siguiente, lo único malo es que serena regresara a la vida en forma de bebe.  
  
Galaxia: pero como , no entiendo majestad  
  
Serenety; para revivir a mi hija es necesario despertar a Apocalipsis  
  
Universe: eso es imposible no sabemos las consecuencias que traerá para el universo y el reino lunar .  
  
Serenety: lo se pero es la única forma están dispuestas para revivir a mi hija y despertar a Apocalipsis.  
  
Galaxia: como lo mencione antes hago lo que sea estoy en deuda con la princesa.  
  
Universe: si galaxia acepta yo igual.  
  
Serenety: no esperaba menos de ustedes, entonces comencemos la ceremonia.  
  
Galaxia: que debemos hacer  
  
Serenety: pónganse en formación de un circulo , Azarin acércate tu también puedes ayudar, todas se tomaron de las manos y la reina pidió ayuda al poder de los cristales, donde se abrió una especie de hoyo negro que hizo levantar el cuerpo inerte de serena. No se podían soltar si lo hacían perdían el cuerpo de nuevo y esta vez para siempre. Empezó haber una ventolera muy grande como un ciclón .  
  
Que hacia que las presentes estuvieran a punto de soltarse pero el amor por serena era tan grande que no estaba permitido soltarse, a serena se le puso el cabello de color negro y unos ojos de color azul marino profundo, con una seriedad y una frialdad que solo acercarse llegaba a congelarse, pero su mirada se apago y cayo desmayada.  
  
( En Tokio).  
  
En el hospital de la ciudad de Judan, una mujer de nombre o apellido Ikuko( no se muy bien) estaba dando a luz a una hermosa niña de ojos azules profundo , un cabello rubio tan dorado como la luna. La niña no lloro pero tenia los ojos tan abiertos como su cuerpo se lo otorgaba, así que no fue necesario darle unas palmadas en las ponpis.  
  
Los doctores sintieron una calidez muy especial solo una vez la sintieron pero no acordaban de quien. En otra oficina del hospital se encontraba un joven de 23 años hablando con un doctor para que le diera trabajo como pediatra. El doctor reviso el curriculum del joven, y se dio cuenta que era un excelente doctor. Acepto y su primera paciente era la recién nacida .  
  
( En el otro mundo )  
  
En la habitación de Apocalipsis, una sombra extraña entraba por el ojo de la cerradura se acercaba a la cama donde estaba la muchacha que dormía plácidamente. Esta sombra entra por los hoyos de la nariz. Hizo que Apocalipsis diera tres saltos sobre la cama, haciendo que se despertara muy sudorosa y dio un grito que alerto a sus guardianas, tres personas entraron muy preocupadas preguntando que le había pasado.  
  
Apocalipsis: puedo hacer algunas preguntas  
  
Serenety: claro  
  
Apocalipsis: ¿quién soy? , ¿ como llegue aquí? , ¿ quienes son ustedes? ¿ que quieren de mi?  
  
Serenety: puedo contestar tus preguntas pero antes debes comer algo estas muy débil.  
  
Apocalipsis: no, primero quiero respuesta como se que puedo confiar en ustedes.  
  
Serenety: a la primera de tus preguntas eres sailor Apocalipsis, tu estabas muerta y te revivimos gracias al poder del cristal de plata, y tu misión es regresar a la princesa a su forma original.  
  
Apocalipsis : quien es la princesa de la luna  
  
Serenety: es mi hija y tu futura reina  
  
Apocalipsis:: en esos momentos su mente era invadida por una voz, tu misión es hacer que la princesa este de nuestro lado necesitamos de su poder.  
  
Serenety: tu misión es localizar a la sailor y sacarle su cristal puro, para que mi hija recupere la forma humilde que merece ( esos se parece a Sakura) y luego conseguir la del príncipe de la tierra.  
  
Apocalipsis: esta bien cumpliré esta misión esto lo dijo cínicamente, y con una risa maliciosa.  
  
Universe: noto algo extraño en su mirada no era la misma cuando la despertaron.  
  
Serenety: te traeremos un poco de comida para que recuperes tus fuerzas y puedas cumplir tu misión.  
  
Apocalipsis: Majestad puedo hacer otra pregunta  
  
Serenety: cual  
  
Apocalipsis: donde esta mi hermano era lo único que recordaba.  
  
Serenety: esta con las demás sailor en la tierra después de comer , Universe ,Galaxia y Serenety: abrieron un portal donde transportaron a Apocalipsis.  
  
Apocalipsis mágicamente llego aun departamento amueblado donde nuevamente la voz apareció.  
  
Voz: bien Apocalipsis tu misión es la siguiente  
  
Apocalipsis: quien eres  
  
Voz: soy Lucifer  
  
Apocalipsis: y que es lo que deseas  
  
Lucifer: que la princesa este de nuestro lado Y para ello debes hacerlo mismo que te dijo la reina pero al revés la parte oscura de cada sailor,  
  
Apocalipsis : estaba dudando pero Lucifer intervino en sus pensamientos haciendo que aparecieran imágenes del milenio de plata, y contaminado su mente.  
  
Flasback ( supongamos que se escriba así )  
  
Saturno y Apocalipsis jugaban por los jardines de su casa , la casa de Saturno, eran muy hermanables se adoraban, jamas discutían como Apocalipsis era un poco mas fuerte que Saturno siempre la defendía de las personas que la molestaban por su extraña personalidad, pero un día la reina Serenety vino a buscar Saturno para llevársela y alejarla de Apocalipsis. Esto no lo permitió y entro en rebeldía  
  
Fin del Flasback  
  
Apocalipsis: me vengare por haverme separado de mi hermana , ese era el punto débil de Apocalipsis. Pues y la única forma es destruyendo lo que tanto aman este mundo y la princesa de la luna. Mañana comenzare con la misión , prepárense por que su peor pesadilla ha llegado.  
  
Continuara... 


End file.
